


A Special TV Event

by lollard



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: A Very Special Episode, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, Pandemics, Twitter, Wish Fulfillment, the hacienda hut, this is the laziest way to write fic but whatever it's a pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollard/pseuds/lollard
Summary: The Very Special Coronavirus Episode of the Golden Girls.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Special TV Event

**Author's Note:**

> This is the laziest way to write fic, but given that it's a pandemic out there, this'll do.
> 
> I have transcribed the tweets into the image's alt-text. If there is a better way to make sure this fic is accessible, please let me know. 
> 
> WEAR A MASK. WASH YOUR HANDS.


End file.
